Knightmare's heart
by Aori Shidjil
Summary: an assasin who falls in love with the woman she swore to kill


Chapter I  
  
The woman walked slowly towards him, smiling, eyes sparkling with excitement. It seems that she was happy to see him. As she drew near, he found himself staring at her lips. It was curved into a seductive smile, the lower lip slightly fuller than the other was.  
She stopped in front of him and reached out to touch his left cheek. She smelled faintly of flowers. Lilacs to be precise. He had to get closer. He slid his arms around her waist and drew her near. She did not resist; instead, she put her arms on his shoulders. It was not enough for him. He had to kiss her. Slowly his head descended until he was able to reach her lips. He hesitated for a moment, then gave in to his desire...  
Hiroya woke with a start. Damn it's that dream again. He brushed his hair with his hand. He was having the same dream every night. He leaned over to the side table and took the bedside clock. It was a quarter past three o'clock, an hour early for his daily run. He tried going back to sleep but failed miserably. His dream kept hunting his thoughts so he gave up and got off the bed.  
He went out to the balcony. The hotel he was staying in, was one of the best money can afford. It was complete with all the facilities you'll need, and some added luxuries craftsmen can offer. It also offers a picturesque view of the whole city of Hunsbrück, with all its glamour in display. Even in the wee hours of the morning, the city looked so alive.  
Hiroya tried to absorb the scenery but his mind kept on drifting away. Why was he dreaming of Yvainne Pittsburgh? She was not an acquaintance and neither do they have a relationship. Why would he dream of her in such a way? Every detail was so vivid, it was as if she were real, that she was really there in front of him, enveloped in his arms...  
He shook his head and tried to erase that memory. For the third time, he asked himself why was he dreaming of Yvainne. He despised her as much as he hated her father. Or did he? Every time he closes his eyes, he immediately recalls her face, those grey eyes, long lashes, and red lips. It was as if he was gazing upon a goddess.  
He went in the room and switched on his portable computer. He had to find some way to forget Yvainne. Its either he keep thinking about her and go crazy or do something productive with his time.  
He skimmed through the pages of his next assignment. He's next stop was Atlanta. His task was to retrieve an important artifact, which was a part of the Imperial treasure of Luxembourg.  
This was his life and what would always be until his death. He was a hired legionnaire. That would never change. No matter what life he led, whatever wealth he had acquired, he would remain as is. The knightmare; the avenger.  
  
Chapter II  
"Dr. Pittsburgh...ER three. Stat.... Dr. Pittsburgh ER three. Stat...." Yvainne immediately responded to the page. This was her job, her whole life. She was a cardiac surgeon and plans to stay that way even if her father doesn't approve. She didn't really need the job. She is after all, the only daughter of a famous senator, rumoured to be the next Prime Minister of Albany, an independent state of the Benelux continent of Europe.  
"Dr. Pittsburgh...ER three. Stat.... Dr. Pittsburgh ER three. Stat...." A tall brunette ran towards her. "Dr. Pittsburgh, its Mrs. Brüwick. She's having another heart attack. I think the valve Dr. John has inserted last week was blocked.  
Hell. She cursed inwardly. Mrs. Brüwick was supposed to get out of the hospital tomorrow noon. "Send Mrs. Brüwick down to OR four. We're going to operate Stat."  
* * *  
"Dr. Pittsburgh...?", It was the tall brunette again.  
Yvainne looked up from her desk. The operation of Mrs. Brüwick went well. In fact, in a matter of three days, it would be safe for her to go home. Unfortunately, the operation took longer than she had expected. It was almost ten in the evening, and she was supposed to be out of rounds by seven o'clock.  
"Oh hello Kara, busy day, isn't it?" She smiled  
"My God Yvainne, you look horrible!" Kara exclaimed, " You haven't had any sleep, have you?"  
"Kara, you're forgetting our job. We're on call twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. How do you expect me to get much sleep?"  
"Yvainne, we nicknamed you Vanity because you never seemed to look haggard even after consecutive duties let alone after an operation."  
"You gave me the name Vanity because you have trouble remembering my first name... "  
Kara looked at her exasperatedly. "And you only started looking like that after the assassination plot against your father." Kara sat down at the visitor's chair, in front of Yvainne's desk. "You never told us what happened back then...Forgive me for saying this Yvainne, but after what happened...well...you've changed." Her eyes softened as she studied her friend. It was almost nine years ago when she first met Yvainne. Both of them graduated from the same college. She took up nursing, while Yvainne went into surgery. Kara thought she'd never be able to see Yvainne again, but fate had been kind. Now both of them are working at West Bay Hospital in Atlanta.  
"I'm fine...really..." Yvainne said, smiling at the concerned look on Kara's face. "Kara, I'm 28 years old. I can take of myself."  
Kara stood up from her seat, "Oh well, I can't force you to talk can I? So I just have to do my job and be on my way." She handed Yvainne a white folder. "A new resident has been transferred here and he starts immediately. He's from Kentucky State Hospital, and they want you to take charge of him." At this, Kara tried to suppress a smile. Her face was flushed, and there was a certain glow in her eyes.  
"What on earth is happening to you?" Yvainne asked, astounded. " You're giggling like a teenage kid!"  
"I am not!"  
Yvainne opened to folder to look at the file. The incoming resident was 33 years old, 6 feet and 4 inches in height, weighs 175 pounds, and graduated in Medicine at a foreign academy. "You have a crush on him, haven't you? You don't even know what he looks like!"  
"Yvainne, I have my grounds, you know." Kara took the folder and lifted through the pages. "He has a picture...Here, take a look." She gave the file back to Yvainne. "Isn't he gorgeous?" she said expectantly.  
Yvainne studied the man in the photograph. The man was tall, with an athletic body, jet-black hair, and a face...Where have I seen this face before? It looked so familiar.  
"Hey Vanity! Don't tell me you fell for that guy. I know he's cute but...well...you have to admit he looks like the kind of man who's used to playing around with women." Kara took the folder back and placed it on Yvainne's desk. "Come on," she took hold of Yvainne's arm and pulled her along, "I'm exhausted...let's go home, shall we?"  
Yvainne smiled at her. Kara gave her the name Vanity because she never got used to calling her by her first name. After all, the name Yvainne was German in origin, coming from her mother's side of the family.  
"Alright, let's go..."  
  
Chapter III  
"We're about to land in five minutes...please fasten your seatbelts." came the crackling voice of the pilot. The passengers did as they were instructed. Silence. Then the roar of engines, as the plane descended. The plane shuddered and trembled, and began to slow down.  
Disembarkation at the Atlanta International Airport and dealing with the Customs took considerable time but all went smoothly for Hiroya. A car was waiting for him when he went out of the Arrival Lounge. It was a black Mercedes-Benz convertible.  
"Hey bro, nice to see you in town," It was Nick, the only person Hiroya considers as his friend.  
"Wazzup man! It's been a long time." Hiroya slid inside the automobile. "Damn Nick, how much do you earn every month? This car's fantastic!"  
"Not as much as you're earning...where to?"  
Hiroya gave him the address of the place he would be staying in. It was a two-hour drive from the airport.  
"So what are you up to now?" Nick glanced curiously at Hiroya before concentrating on the road.  
"New assignment, what else?"  
"So? What is it about?" Nick asked exasperatedly. Hiroya never volunteered any information. You have to pry them from him. Over the years they have worked together Nick never really knew why Hiroya had joined the Abkünft nor what the group is. From what Hiroya had told him, Abkünft is a secret organization that hired him to be their mercenary. End of story. Though why Hiroya conceded, he did not know. Perhaps it was because of what happened to both their families  
"I have to retrieve an artifact that belongs to the Imperial treasure of Luxembourg." Hiroya showed Nick the picture of the artifact. It was an exquisite replica of the Imperial Phoenix, as the artifact was called. It was embroidered with gemstones, mostly rubies "The plating is not silver, its platinum."  
"Wow! That must cost a lot..."  
"A quarter of a billion dollars."  
"Geez bro, it costs more than all our assets combined."  
Hiroya smiled smugly. " Actually, it's equal to all YOUR assets combined. So if ever I lost it or damaged it, I've been able to insure it under your name."  
"What! You mean I'M going to pay for that thing if ever you lost it?" Nick said incredulously. Sometimes he could not decipher whether Hiroya was joking or serious. But if there's one thing he's sure about, it's the fact that Hiroya never jokes about anything.  
"Well man, what are friends for?" Hiroya looked out the window as they passed West Bay Hospital. Tomorrow morning, he's going to start working at West Bay as a senior resident in internal medicine. Tomorrow morning... After tonight, he would stop existing as Hiroya Yoshida... Tomorrow he would become Dr. Slade Davenport... A doctor...  
  
Chapter IV West Bay Hospital is a magnificent edifice of fifteen storeys. It was originally a high priced hotel converted into a hospital after the World War II. Renovations have been minimal since the proprietors decided to keep the original design for aesthetic reasons. Hiroya walked inside the lobby at nine o'clock. He went to the receptionist to confirm his appointment with Dr. Edward Compton, the hospital's administrator. He would be starting his rounds at ten o'clock. Five minutes later he was in front of Dr. Compton's desk. The man was in his mid-forties, tall and well built. According to the information given to him by the organization, Dr. Edward Compton is the current owner of the Imperial Phoenix. "I am pleased to have you in the team Dr. Davenport, your track record is impressive. I understand, you came from Poland?" Dr. Compton studied the man in front of him with distant curiosity. Slade Davenport was given remarkable recommendations from the Medical School he came from. What was more impressive was that he became an instructor in Julliard and Lexington, and his only 33 years old! "Actually sir, I am a Japanese, but I grew up in Poland." Hiroya replied casually. That at least was true. He learned through years of experience that it is easier to tell the truth than to weave a bunch of lies. "Ah, how interesting...." Edward replied. He looked at his wristwatch and said apologetically, "I'm afraid we have to cut this meeting short. I have another meeting scheduled this morning with the state legislators. It is a pleasure having you with us Dr. Davenport. Let me welcome you in West Bay." He extended his arm to take Hiroya's hand in congratulations. " I am confident that you will blend in very well in this institution." A knock interrupted Dr. Compton's speech. Thank God. Hiroya said inwardly. He was more and more becoming irritated with the doctor's pep talk. Dr. Compton seems to be a likeable person but he's too out-spoken. Edward smiled at Hiroya and apologized for the interruption. He stood up from his seat and opened the door to admit the person outside "Ah, Dr. Pittsburgh, it's you", Edward held Yvainne's left arm and led her inside his office. His smile widened. Yvainne Pittsburgh is surely one of the prettiest woman he had ever seen. He surveyed her from head to toe. Tall and voluptuous, she could have been a model instead of a surgeon "Dr. Davenport, this is Dr. Yvainne Pittsburgh...our surgical consultant. I had asked her to take you in her charge for a few weeks so that you could easily cope up with your new surroundings..."  
Hiroya stood from were he sat. Damn! It's that woman again...And what did he say? She's going to what? He stood there transfixed.  
Yvainne smiled at the man in front of him. According to the file Dr. Compton gave her, Slade Davenport is a very competent doctor. "Hello Dr. Davenport, it's a pleasure to have you with us." She extended her arm.  
Hiroya had second thoughts with holding Yvainne's hand. Was he afraid of her? Nonsense! Why would I be? He took Yvainne's hand and responded to her smile. "Thank you Dr. Pittsburgh. I am looking forward to working with you." He lifted her hand to his lips.  
Yvainne felt her face go red. He really is handsome...But she couldn't get past that he looked so familiar. "Your rounds starts at ten o'clock. Please be ready by then. I'll meet you at Ward One." 


End file.
